Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3n-7-5n}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${n}$ terms together: $ {3n - 5n} - 7$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-2n} - 7$ The simplified expression is $-2n - 7$